The present invention generally relates to techniques for recording user activities during a computer session and in particular, to a method and apparatus for recording snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback.
For archival and other purposes, it is desirable to record user activities during a computer session for later playback. One way of doing this is to periodically save temporary work files during an application session. Another way is to maintain a history log during an Internet session.
Neither technique, however, records snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback. The playback of snapshots of the computer screen is useful in an application session, for example, to give a quick visual impression of the progress of an application as it evolves. It is also useful, for example, to provide a quick review by parents of images being viewed by their children during an unsupervised internet session at home, or a quick review by employers of images being viewed by their employees during an unauthorized internet session at work. In these latter examples, it would also be useful for such recording of snapshots of the computer screen to be transparent to the computer user so as to be useful for surveillance purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically recording snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback.
Another object is to provide such a method and apparatus in a transparent manner to the computer user so as to be useful for surveillance purposes.
Yet another object is to provide such a method and apparatus while minimizing necessary memory required for accomplishing same.
These and additional objects are accomplished by the various aspects of the present invention, wherein briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is a method for automatically recording snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback, comprising: receiving a start indication; and automatically recording snapshots of a computer screen periodically during a computer session after said start indication is reached.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for automatically recording snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback, comprises: a frame buffer for storing snapshots of the computer screen; a memory; and programmed means for receiving a start indication and storing data in said memory derived from contents of said frame buffer periodically during a computer session after said start indication is reached.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a computer system for automatically recording snapshots of a computer screen during a computer session for later playback, comprises: a frame buffer for storing snapshots of the computer screen; a memory; and programmed means for receiving a start indication, storing data in said memory derived from contents of said frame buffer periodically during a computer session after said start indication is reached, and retrieving said stored data from memory for playback upon command.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the various aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of its preferred embodiments, which description should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.